Sharon
Sharon is a character in a game Total Seduction. She is a psychologist, Noelle's mother and your neighbor. If you achieve attitude 30, or above with her, you can ask for Assertiveness Training, while she is relaxing in her room, to increase your assertiveness by 4 and costs $10. Likes Booze, Chocolate Quests Master Training Master or pet Porn Star - High Fever Sharon's Dungeon Sharon secretly role play as a dominatrix for her wealthy clients in her private dungeon. If you take Noelle's virginity and you have SL1 with her, she will offer you a tea while she is relaxing at her room. The tea is drugged and if you drink it, you will end up at her dungeon from which she will not let you out, until she performs at least one domination scene. If you have enough power, you can dominate her instead, which will unlock additional scenes. -You can return to the dungeon anytime afterwards if you speak with her while she is relaxing in her room. - If you have been in a dungeon before and you speak with her on Saturday morning while Charlotte is visiting her, she will bring both you and Charlotte into the dungeon. Routine During work days, she is sometimes shopping between 12:00-13:00 at the market. She comes to her home at 15:00 and is relaxing in her room. After 17:00 she is watching TV, either alone, or with Noelle. After 20:00 she is taking bath, than goes to sleep after 21:00. At Saturday, she got visit from Charlotte between 9:20-11:00. When corrupted (lvl 1) and the quest "Lesbian Epidemic" is finished, she will sometimes have sex with Noelle while their watch TV in the afternoon, or on the bathtub during evening. You can join them in the bathtub (SL4 required). She will also have sometimes a scene with Amy in her shop during launch. - She can be tagged as harem girl and called to Harem. Scenes - While in her room, relaxing: SL1, SL2, SL3, SL1 with dildo, SL4 if Lila is following you - In a living room, watching TV alone: SL1, SL3 - In a living room, watching TV with Noelle: SL4 (Noelle must have SL4 too) - While in bathroom, taking bath alone: SL1, SL1 - While in bathroom, taking bath with Noelle in the room: SL4 (Noelle must have SL4 too) - While shopping, with Amy: SL4 (Amy must have SL4 too) - During Charlotte's visit at Saturday morning: SL4 (Charlotte must have SL4 too) - When she is following you, you can lend her to Samuel - At the Harem: SL1, SL2, SL4 (with Noelle) - During Charlotte's visit, drink Tea to end up in a dungeon (you must have been in the dungeon before with Sharon): 2 more scenes without the need of SL - While in dungeon: 2xSL1, SL2 - While in dungeon and dominating Sharon: 2 additional scenes without the need of SL Note: SL{n} marks what Seduction Level is required for a scene, For example, SL1, SL2 means there are two scenes, first require Seduction Level 1 and second require Seduction Level 2 Category:Characters